


The drama teacher and a techie

by aurevoir_bitchachos



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, I don't know I got bored in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurevoir_bitchachos/pseuds/aurevoir_bitchachos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Miss Karnstein needs help with a scene for a school play, luckily the cute I.T teacher she's been checking out for the last few months is fixing the lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The drama teacher and a techie

"No, no, no! Danny, you need to get closer to Kirsch. It looks like you're shouting at him instead of whispering in his ear" Carmilla slammed her script down on a seat, she had almost had it with these two, they were so bloody oblivious. She heard Perry giggle from one of Lafontaine's jokes, scrap Xena and the puppy thoses two were oblivious.

"But Miss, he's disgusting" Danny said getting her 6,2 self away from Kirsch. Carmilla groaned. "And we can't see properly"

"Miss Hollis, is fixing the stage lights, you're going to have to deal with it for now" Just as she said it she said that the stage light flickered on and Kirsch made a face.

"Thank you, Miss Hollis" She shouted back "Now, you two are meant to be Danny and Sandy, act it." Finally, they got it almost right, Danny's arm going across his chest from behind; there it goes the 'feel your way' ruined. She looked up and dragged her hand down her face.

"No let me show you" She jumped up on stage, turning around she saw Laura, on her way out, she had taken her green and black paid off to reveal a white tank top, with skinny jeans and black doc martins with little bits of paint flecked against it. Carmilla's lips turned up at the corners with an idea.

"Miss Hollis" She shouted to her and the blonde turned around in surprise.

"Yes, _Miss_ Karnstein" she drawled back, sending shivers down Carmilla's spine.

"Were you watching from up there?" she shouted nonchalantly.

"Now and again, why?" Laura was moving forward now almost at where Carmilla was sitting before.

"Well these moves are a bit inappropriate for me to do on a student, so if you be Xena, I'll be beefcake." Laura raised her eyebrow before jumping on the stage

"Well I can't let the production be in jeopardy can I?" Carmilla smirked, eyes following her as she moved across the stage.

"Hey Miss Hollis, what did you think of my spreadsheet with my experiments on?" Lafotaine asked

"It was very good Laf, but if you use Vlookup, you can get a higher mark" "Thanks Miss" Lafontaine replied before writing it on her arm with a sharpie and getting slapped by Perry on the back of their head.

"You know what to do right?"

"Yes now, I gotta go fix old Vordie's computer so hurry up" Laura replied.

"Perry Play the music" Perry rushed over to the speaker as Carmilla stood in Kirsch's position. _Oh yes in deed._ _  
_

Laura sashayed over _if your filled with affection._ She moved behind Carmilla, moving one hand across her back,  _you're too shy too convey_. Laura moved her hand across Carm's chest  _meditate in my direction_. She moved next to Carmilla's ear,  _feel your way_ Carmilla felt a hand go into her back pocket and a small bit of wetness on the shell of her ear.

"Was that good, _Miss_ Karnstein?" Carmilla gulped and dried her ear with her hand.

"Yeah" Her voice was higher an octave so she cleared her throat. "Very good Miss Hollis" Looking around she saw Kirsch looking like a Puppy and Danny's, Lafontaine's and Perry's jaw on the floor. Halfway to the door Laura turned around and shouted: "By the way Kirsch you will have to resubmit your paper for Ms Belmonde" Kirsch face went from Puppy too crestfallen in 0.2 seconds, Carmilla would've laughed if she wasn't still in shock.

"You guys get that?" Carmilla asked, wordlessly everyone nodded. "Okay, try again". When she sat down she felt some paper crumple in her pocket.

_You could've just asked: +44904 128 0554_

She was definitely going to call that number.

 


End file.
